


Собирайтесь, девки, в кучу

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голос Лизы тек, как вода, обволакивал, проникал внутрь сквозь поры в коже, и, в общем, не было никакого смысла отрицать, что это возбуждало его до ломоты в зубах и дрожи в коленках</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собирайтесь, девки, в кучу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Girls, All In A Row](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480720) by [goat_dono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_dono/pseuds/goat_dono). 



> Оригинал написан для Springkink, заявка Bleach, Lisa/Kensei: talking (dirty talk or verbal seduction; sweet talking; talking someone to orgasm; talking during sex) - surrounded by her voice

Лиза вела себя странно. То есть еще страннее обычного.

Она ходила за ним по пятам, таращилась во все глаза и все время облизывалась.

Господи, подумал Кенсей, ну выебите ее уже кто-нибудь, а то и человеку плохо, и работа стоит...

— Кенсей.

— Что?

— Кенсей...

— Что?!

— Кенсей, а я видела, как ты дрочишь.

Кенсей резко развернулся на пятках.

— Ты охуела?

— Я нарочно подсматривала, и даже два раза. У тебя дверь неплотно закрывается.

Он подскочил к Лизе, схватил ее за плечи и от души потряс:

— Ты, озабоченная дурища, ты решила побить среди себя все рекорды ебанизма или Шинджи опять тебя накурил?!

— Кенсей, ну я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты такой офигенный, ты хоть в курсе, что чуть не все бабы и половина мужиков в твоем отряде истекали слюнями от одного твоего вида? А ребята из редколлегии зарабатывали некислые бабки на распространении порнухи собственного сочинения — с тобой в главной роли, если вдруг ты сомневался. Мы с девчонками в Восьмом на нее подписались и, знаешь, устраивали по выходным избу-читальню. В смысле, запирали двери покрепче и всю ночь вылизывали друг другу пёзды и дрочили вприсядку на высокорейтинговые фанфики про доблестного, мужественного и одаренного во всех, всех смыслах капитана Мугуруму.

Кенсей уронил Лизу и попятился. Нет, он слышал пару раз, что кто-то из подчиненных по нему безответно вздыхает, но, в конце концов, его это не касалось. И он и подумать не мог, что это заходило настолько далеко.

— Я знаю, как именно тебе нравится это делать. Ты полностью раздеваешься, становишься на все четыре и ласкаешь себя. И честное слово, я не верю, что ты не знал, что на тебя смотрят.

Кенсея повело бы в сторону, не держись он за стенку, — то ли от стыда, то ли от того, что вся кровь ухнула из головы куда-то в район члена. Голос Лизы тек, как вода, обволакивал, проникал внутрь сквозь поры в коже, и, в общем, не было никакого смысла отрицать, что это возбуждало его до ломоты в зубах и дрожи в коленках.

— Знаешь, что меня в тебе больше всего восхищает? Твои ноги. Я бы заплатила любые деньги за то, чтобы облизать как следует твои мускулистые ляжки. Я тащусь от твоей задницы. Я обожаю смотреть, как у тебя поджимаются ягодицы, когда ты кончаешь. И на то, как ты играешь со своими яйцами, тоже, и как ты обхватываешь ствол ладонью... Знаешь, ты из моих знакомых мужиков единственный обрезанный, и головка твоего члена — это просто скульптурный шедевр, такая широкая, с выпуклой короной, с ровной уздечкой, ну просто сил нет, как я люблю такие внутри себя, особенно когда меня ставят раком и ебут так, что матка через горло выпрыгивает. А еще мне до чертиков хотелось бы увидеть, как твой охуенно шикарный толстый член скользит между истекающих соком губок и растягивает тесную мокрую дырку так, что прилагающаяся к ней баба заваливается в обморок от того, что ей привалило столько счастья сразу. Блин, Кенсей, ты бы мог тогда перетрахать нас всех по очереди во время наших групповых чтений, если бы захотел. А раз не захотел, то и сам дурак.

Кенсей сморгнул от неожиданности. Она что, правда обиделась? Или просто прикалывается?

— Ну посмотри на себя, Кенсей. Ты же сейчас из штанов выпрыгнешь, чтоб прямо в них не спустить. Да нет, точно выпрыгнешь, как только я отвернусь. А это, между прочим, будет нечестно и мне, как женщине, обидно. Давай уже, доставай.

Повисла звонкая тишина. Кенсей осторожно покосился по сторонам, потом еще осторожнее — на Лизу; та соорудила покерфейс, которому можно было только позавидовать, будто это вовсе и не она только что устроила ему сеанс секса по телефону без телефона. Никого, кроме них двоих, в поле зрения не наблюдалось, да и не могло наблюдаться посреди тренировки-то...

Пауза затягивалась.

Кенсей скинул кеды, стянул насквозь мокрую майку через голову, рванул ремень, кое-как справился с пуговицами на ширинке и спустил штаны до колен, сполз по стенке на пол и сбросил их совсем...

Лиза пожирала его взглядом, по-прежнему не издавая ни звука.

Итить твою, маньячка ты сексуальная, скажи хоть что-нибудь, теперь-то чего замолчала?

Он встал на одно колено, с хрустом потянулся — член качнулся, подрагивая и требуя немедленного внимания, — завел руку между ног, покатал в ладони отяжелевшие яйца, огладил головку, обхватил ствол поплотнее и привычно задвигал рукой. Перед глазами как наяву стоял строй бойцов Восьмого отряда женского полу, точнее, определенных их частей, мокрых и горячих, призывно выставленных в его сторону...

— Кенсеееееей! У нас тут ава...

Остатками мозга он все-таки уловил, что дверь в подвал распахнута и в проеме стоит Лав. Кто его знает почему, но это стало последней каплей. Кенсей взвыл в голос и залил кулак спермой, а Лиза уже улепетывала вдоль по коридору, хохоча во все горло.

Кажется, вот это и называют «будет, что вспомнить».


End file.
